Morrowind A Hikers Adventure
by DarkMilk
Summary: Gulwulf tries to make his discovery on a very good Jumping formula that went bad, due to unforseen reasons. Gulwulf makes it his Duty to find out what these unforseen reasons are......Chapter 2 coming up.


Strange times it is in Seyda Neen. The struggle to create the Ultimate Leaping potion has been processed and the original work of a magician tester has failed causing him to fall to death from the towering clouds of the sky. What will happen, when the potion is created and the prophecy of the magician's come true?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was 5 O'clock in Seyda neen and the Mages Testing Hall got a call form the Mages Guild in Balmora. A Breton scientist name Gulwulf picked up the phone to his surprise it was his old mate from mages guild school, Peter Kahjir. Peter was proud, quick to test potions and a hard working citizen in Balmora.  
  
"Hey Pete, How's it going fellow?" Pete didn't sound to bothered to hear from his friend. "We are fine over here, friend, but something concerns me, deeply." He strolled down the corridor with phone in hand listening to Pete's pressing matters. "We have heard that you need two more ingredients to collect, to make the leaping process potion more to scale. Is that correct?" Gulwulf stood and smiled. "Yes, Correct." He smiled and couldn't wait for the day that the potion is created. The amount of septims that he will gain from the Potion will be amazing, if the results are correct. "Why what is it Pete?" Pete swallowed hard, hard enough for it to be heard down the other side of the phone. "The last two Materials you need to create your potion are becoming extinct for food reasons." Pete looked at the floor and then out the window and stared at the stupid lizard that walked up and down the puddle side of the swamp every day. "What do you mean Pete?" Gulwulf asked down the phone. Pete knew that Gulwulf wouldn't like the answer that he was about to be given, but he asked so he answered. "It's the SlaughterFish being eaten by the water breathing dreugh stage of the food cycle."  
  
Gulwulf slammed the phone down and the Signal on Pete's side of the phone went down. "Hello...Gulwulf?  
  
Gulwulf ran into his room in a hotel in Seyda Neen and opened his fighters chest with the name G U L W U L F Engraved on the cover of the lid. The top slipped open and Gulwulf got his Glass Cuirass and his Glass helmet and ran out of the Room forgetting the most valuable item in a fight, his Axe. "Got to save those SlaughterFish!" He dived through the door and into the road where he spotted a Silt strider the cheapest route of travel invented. He ran up the hill and reached the Silt Strider to get to the Guild of Mage in Balmora. The women welcomed him. "Welcome to the silt strider travel company we offer travels form all over Vvardenfell, where would you like to travel?" He looked at the list of locations and rubbed his hand on the word Balmora.  
  
He hopped up on the silt strider and it carried him across the Lake and down to the route of Balmora. "Giddy up Silt, I need to kill some slaughter fish for reasons I can not explain. The silt went to sleep and dropped hard against the ground. He was over encumbered with all the stuff he was carrying. It was too much and too heavy for the silt to carry. He got off the Silt and wondered into a cave where there was an antidote for sleepiness if only he could find it. He chopped and hacked through the rock in the cave to get to his desired destination full of the potion his father had hidden two years ago before his death, that potion could make anyone who created it rich and darn happier than anyone else could ever be. But it also could do horrible things to people's heads, which is the reason his father hid it.  
  
He broke through the last ounce of rock and the metal pole he found to dig through the rock was battered to bits. He reached into the hole he had found and grabbed the potion, two litres of it to be exact. He ran out of the cave and fed the potion to the silt and they were on the road again to Balmora. 


End file.
